Remembering Us
by karinanicole
Summary: Edward has been avoiding his wife and daughter.Bella notices somethings wrong and decides to bring him back. But what will she find out? warning: lemons & mild lang.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I don't know where I am going with this but I kinda have a clue. **

**Disc: I don't own Twilight nor the characters. Damn…I wish though!**

*****************************************************************************************

I woke up this morning with a feeling that something wasn't going to be right. I lazily walked to the master bathroom and turned on the light. My hair was a bird's nest and my eyes had bags under them. I brushed my teeth and wondered over to my daughters' room to wake her up.

"Hunny, time for school" I whispered, she started to move and her brown eyes fluttered open. She was a mix of her dad and me. Her big doe, brown eyes, eye lashes- that I wish I had, and the waviest copper hair, just like her father… I walked out to get dressed, so not ready for the first day of 13 year old middle schoolers who probably wouldn't take English if it was their choice.

I'm a normal woman, wife, a mother of the cutest girl you can possibly imagine yourself to have and the wife to the most charming, handsomest man possible. I'm Bella Cullen, wife to Edward Cullen. Edward and I met back in UW when I was studying to become a middle school English teacher and he was studying in business…

Flashback

_I was rushing on my way to class when I knocked into some asshole, which didn't even bother to see if I was okay. I was in a rush and that asshole was just not helping._

"_Thanks!" I yelled. "Jerk", I muttered after. _

_I could feel tears starting to swell up in my eyes, I was so late, and to stop it all off, it was finals. _

"_Hey, let me help you"_

_Some guy with dark jeans squatted down to start picking up my papers. _

"_Thanks, this guy knocked right into me, he didn't even…" I stopped talking when I looked up at this man's face. He had the craziest bronze hair I've ever seen and the deepest emerald eyes I've ever seen…_

_God he's fucking hot. _

"_Uh… Hi! I'm Bella-Bella Swan", I took my hand out and shook his. _

"_Edward Cullen. Pleasure"._

" _Do you have a girlfriend?" I spurted out. What the hell was I thinking? I started to shake wondering if he was going to run away._

"_No. What are you doing tomorrow night?" _

_Fuck yea. _

End Flashback

From that moment I knew that I'd hit the jackpot. Since then, we were inseparable. After a 2 years he proposed, a month after that I was pregnant with Sadie. I've never been so in love with a man before in my life. He always cared about what I had to say and was always by my side one hundred percent. We made such a good couple it made everyone jealous. And I loved it so much. But just lately I fee like we've grown apart.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I made you!" , she was starting kindergarten today and she apparently was so excited! _I wonder where Edward is._

She sat down on my bed, while I tried to figure out the garter I was wearing under my pencil skirt. _I hope Edward likes what I picked out at Victoria Secret. Maybe this time I can get his attention away from work. It's been way to long since he's fucked me like a wild caged woman. _The plate was filled with a of smashed up pancakes and watery scrambled eggs. "Thanks sweetheart. Did daddy help you?"

"No! I asked him to but then his phone rang." Edward is always on his phone. During dinner, breakfast, outings with the family... Alice always asks what's up but I always tell her that it's important calls from work and that he's trying to get this new deal that will help the company. Following in his fathers footsteps in the family construction company has always been a accomplishment in his life. I knew it hurt Sadie, seeing her father always on phone calls, never spending any time with us, always out of the house from morning to night, he was spending less time with us then he was before.

Sadie and I ran downstairs after eating my ever so interesting breakfast meeting a very angry Edward sitting at the kitchen table.

His head was in his hands and he was saying "Shit" over and over. "Hun, something wrong?" I asked as I picked up Sadie and bounced the heavy 5 year old in my arms.

"The dumb assistant I just hired wrote down the wrong time for my meeting this morning and I missed a very important deal." He shot right up, grabbed his briefcase, turned to kiss me and Sadie on the cheek and muttered "Have a good day. I won't be back in time for dinner; I gotta do some damage control."

He left the room slamming the door shut.

"Sadie, are you ready for school?"

"Yes mommy." She mumbled. I could tell by the look on her face that Edward leaving was hurting her.

"Hey, sunshine…I'll fix you up a bowl of cereal, take you to school, and get you the new Barbie that you've earned."

She turned to me, gave me a kiss on my nose and yelled, "Thanks mom! You're the best. I can't wait to tell all my new friends today!"

I fixed her up a bowl of cereal, watched her eat, put on my shoes and grabbed the keys. On the key hanger I noticed that Edward left his phone by the island in the middle of the kitchen. _Four missed calls, I wonder who'd be calling at 7:30 am with such urgency._

"Mommy are you ready? I don't want to be late. Aunty Alice said that princesses are never late."

"For once she's right. Let's go!"

We ran to the car, and drove to Sadie's school. I went through the school's student drop off and a woman with blonde hair opened the door. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Rosalie McCarthy. And you are?" she reached for my daughters hand.

" I'm Princess Sadie."

"Sadie. Manners." I said.

"Sadie Cullen." She corrected

"Sadie Cullen. Your one of my students. It's very nice to meet you. Are you ready to start your first day of kindergarten?"

"Yup."

"Mrs. Cullen. It's very nice to meet you. I will be looking forward to seeing you at the first parent-teacher night." _Right, parent-teacher night, I forgot. _

"Mrs. McCarthy. Take care of my little girl. Make sure she uses her manners, she always forgets."

"DO NOT!" she yelled. "See? Mothers always right. "That shut her up. Sadie kissed me one last time before she took Rosalie's hand and walked into the cafeteria doors.

I drove to work, walked into my classroom and looked up at the roster of the teenagers that will soon be dreading 6th grade English. I wrote my name on the chalkboard and awaited the longest day of my life.

After school I went to pick up Sadie and dropped her off at Alice's house for a sleepover. A couple weeks ago I dropped Sadie at Alice's while I had to do some last minute school planning. Alice was Edwards sister. Since the day we've meet Alice and I have always been close. Practically sisters. She's feisty and is not afraid to speak her mind.

I dropped off Sadie and stopped for minute to speak to Alice. She turned to me and frantically said, "You better fuck the shit out of my brother. His piss ass attitude that he brings here is starting to get on my nerve."

"I know what you mean Alice. It's all day and after. It's always a business call and weird emergencies throughout the day and night. I wonder where he goes. If he's really going to work, after he just got out of work. Sometimes I think it's just me. Maybe I've been a slug in bed. "

"I don't know Bella. Let's go to the mall and see what we can get that can make the kitty purr."

"Gross Alice. But your fucking right. I'm tired of it. Let's go to the mall. Fuck school I can go later." We went to the mall in Seattle and went to almost every Victoria Secret in search for perfect outfit for Edward.

I remembered that I still had that pick striped bag up in my closet. I haven't worn it. And I was planning on it tonight while Sadie was at Alice's for the night.

I got home into our kitchen thinking of what to eat. This whole day seemed extremely lonely and made me realize again that for the millionth time I missed Edward lately. We haven't been intimate in a while. He always complained that he was tired and that he had to wake up early. _Yea yea yea asshole I remember. _

I saw the phone that he had left on the counter and flipped it open, four missed calls. All from someone named Jessica.

_Jessica Jessica Jessica. Why did that name sound familiar? Jessica Stanley? Edwards old assistant? _

I threw it out of my head and headed upstairs. I saw a note on the bed..from Edward.

**Bella,**

**I saw the look on Sadie's face before I left. **

**I'm going to come home early to be with my two favorite girls. **

**Let's do take-out?**

**Edward.**

_Weird. I thought I told him that Sadie was going over to his sisters house. I'll just remind him about it when he comes home. Maybe it's the perfect time for seducing him._

I went to my closet and gathered up that little pink striped bag and took out the sexy little number that will finally get me laid from my husband. I took a shower, threw on a kimono robe that Edward got me for Christmas last year and headed downstairs to make my husband's favorite.

I cut up some chicken and potatoes and rice and threw it in a huge cooking pan and baked that son on a bitch. I was feeling particularly chipper as I thought anxiously about Edwards big hands all over my body. He was always such a gentle man during sex. I loved the way he just cherished my body. But at times, and he always knew when, when I just wanted to fuck him raw.

I sat watching TV in our room while I waited for Edward. And boy it felt like the longest wait of my life. I don't know why, and I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt like I was a virgin about to be deflowered from her low life, no future, bum of a boyfriend. Edward was none of those things, sure he was thick headed and stubborn, but he'd always been the best man I've ever met.

He's kind, caring, thoughtful and so amazingly handsome. I wanted tonight to be perfect. As the hours went on, I put on makeup, checked up on the chicken, slipped into my lingerie and put on my robe again and sat to watch TV while waiting for him to come home.

*****************************************************************************************

**So what do you think? I'll try to put more to the story. Its my first and I'm a little rough I don't normally write stories..tell me some ideas. You're the reader I wanna make you happy!**

**Review! Please. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awesome. Okay 1 review is great! I thought no one would read this! Cool. So thanks again. I'll try to put more on. I had to go to sleep to go to work the next day. **

**So I put up a poll and you should go to it. Is it too early for one?? IDK. **

**So another chapter! **

Desperate Housewives. *_Click*_. That 70's show. *_Click*_. 30 Minute Meals. *_Click*_. News. _I hate that fucking show. *Click*._

Nothing was on TV, what was I going to do? 7:30pm. Edward should be home soon. I stood up, adjusting my robe, and slowly walked over to the kitchen and to the stove. He asked about take out, but whatever I just cooked. The chicken seemed about done and I walked back into the living room noticing Edward beginning to take off his tie.

"OH!" he startled me "I didn't know you were home"

"Just got in. How was your day?" he took off his burgundy button down dress shirt and stood wearing a very tight gray shirt. _Mmm… _Now my dear husband was drop dead gorgeous. He had abs to die for and his body was just so muscular. Not too muscular where he looked huge, but just toned-from his shoulders down to the line of hair that traveled down his "V". He was just perfect. I shook my thoughts out of my head and focused back on the question.

"Pretty okay. This year my class isn't so crazy. I got normal pretty quiet kids. It was just like any other day at school." He walked over to me and gave me a chaste kiss. His lips, I've always thought, were the sweetest and softest pair of lips I've ever had the pleasure of kissing.

I walked over to the kitchen, with him behind me. _Behind me…oh god_…I started having this fantasy of him bending me over the kitchen table. _Not now, it's time for dinner_.

He sat the table making an area for Sadie. "Wait, I forgot to tell you, Sadie went over to Alice's. So I just cooked for us tonight" I said. "Oh alright" he muttered. He got a beer out of the fridge and sat down. I took out the chicken and put some rice and potatoes on his plate. I did little things for him. I knew he was tired and I just wanted him to relax. I was going to take care of him tonight.

After finishing dinner and –in a rush, I put the dishes in the dishwasher and went upstairs to find Edward getting out of the shower. I came in the room just in time to see him in a baby blue cotton towel, water dripping from his head.

"Sweetheart?"

He looked up at me through his hair. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering on what you had planning for tonight?" At that moment when I started talking, he looked back down to the floor. I untied my robe and let it swim around my feet.

"I don't know, I think I'm on call toooniighht…" and at that moment at the prolonged 'tonight', he looked up. He saw me in my new sexy 'do me' outfit and gave me a look over. I knew he like what he saw, because of the tent that started growing in the towel.

"Is...Is…Is that new?" he stuttered.

"Yea, do you like it?" I said that the sexiest way I could possibly mutter. Now I know I'm not some stunning supermodel or actress or slut ass prostitute, but I knew I had the assets; and I knew how to drive Edward crazy like no other women knew how. Also, I knew I've been busy myself lately with Sadie; since Edward has been working overtime, Sadie and I were joined at the hip. He would come home, eat then sleep; while I watched My Life as a Teenage Robot with Sadie and tucked her into bed after reading _Where the Wild Things Are_.

This went on for several months, and during those months I've been at school for meetings and setting up my class and doing planning for the first month of school. And during those months, we barely touched for a hug.

He walked over to me placed my hands on his ever so hard cock and asked "Does _that_ answer your question?" I almost fell, my entire body felt like jello. With my other hand, I grabbed his jaw and pushed it toward my face. I kissed him like I haven't kissed him in ages.

My upper lip covered his and my bottom lip was in his mouth. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him. My tongue massaged his and we were just at it for a good 10 minutes.

He grabbed my ass and lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist on their own accord. We were still making out, as he lifted me up and stumbled against the wall knocking down a few frames on the wall and on the nightstand. He kept stumbling until he hit the bed and threw me down on top of it with him on top of me. He threw off his shirt landing somewhere in this room.

I cut off the kiss and watched as my hands unbuckled his belt and threw down his pants. He was standing, hovering over me, in nothing but a pair of black Kelvin Klein boxer briefs. God, thank god Esme and Carlisle gave birth to this well endowed God standing before me. It was so form fitting, and his cock was just so well defined…and detained.

I yanked down those suckers, grabbed my right hand around his shaft and put that sucker in my mouth until he hit my throat juicing it up.

"Uhh...fuck Bella…" I looked up at him and his head leaned back in pleasure. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and began to take control. With my hand still holding him, I took my lips and started sucking on his head. I felt a twitch and I stopped when I realized he was about to cum.

"You are truly gifted." I smiled at what he said and laid down on the bed moved aside my thong.

"Come here baby" I said looking at his begging form, I wiggled my finger for him to come. He walked over picked me up and laid down. _So I guess I'm taking over huh?_

I straddled his waist and slowly lowered myself on to him. "My god Bella, it's been forever." This all felt foreign to me, it had been too long. And boy did it feel good to be back home. I gently started rocking back and forth, slow and yet oh so painful.

He let out a frustrated grunt and grabbed my hips and started moving me harder and faster. He took his hand and began to rub my clit in a circular motion. I could feel the knot tying in my stomach and my legs starting to quiver. My whole lower region had this achy feeling and I knew that I could be on the verge of coming. "Bella, you're so fucking hot…Look at me!" my closed eyes snapped open hazily over at him and saw a wild side to him. "You are mine. Do you understand, you dirty little bitch? You like it when I talk dirty don't you? Take this cock baby, take it."

That sent me over the edge. He had always had a wild side to him, but this new dominance he was hitting me with was so turning me on. "Edward. Fuck you." He grunted one last time and his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and watching him sent me over the edge at the same time.

I lazily got off of him and rolled over on my stomach. Edward rolled over on his side and started rubbing my head. I was relaxed and in love all over again. He leaned down into my hair, kissed my head and sighed. I let out a loud "Humph" and blew out the long breath I've been holding in. _Here goes nothing_, I thought. "Edward?" I asked. "Hmm"

"I'm pregnant." It had at least been three months; it was the last time we actually were together like that, before the madness. Honestly I don't know how we could of last that long. I should have been showing, but I'm just a freak of nature I suppose.

"So this is what you do?! Trick me into seducing you so I wouldn't be mad?!" he yelled. I didn't think this was the kind of reaction that I'd get from him in all honesty. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"What? How can you think that? You've been gone" *sniff* "away. Your always working, you're never at home with me or your daughter. Seducing you was my way of saying 'I need you' that I missed you. "

He calmed down, I can tell. "I just…I just don't know how this can happen." He murmured.

"If its money, I'm sure we'll manage" I said.

"We have money, lots of it. It's just, we are always so busy, and the school year is starting, you're going to be showing and on maternity leave. It's just bad timing". He sighed in frustration.

"Well I'm sorry that your family doesn't fit into your busy schedule Cullen" I yelled. Tears were starting to blur up my vision, which caused me to trip into our walk in closet that Alice had built for us as our wedding present. I ended up falling on a bunch of empty shoe boxes, and having my body heaving over because of the hard sobs that were coming out of me.

I heard Edward shout "Bella!" and he came running over to me on the floor, pulling me into his arms. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." I was in Edwards' arms crying, like I've never cried in my life, naked.

Somehow I managed to keep talking, "I miss you so much. Your daughter, Sadie, remember her? Spitting image of you, short, started kindergarten today without her father by her side. She misses you. It's lonely here without you. You leave in the morning in a rush, and don't come home until bedtime. And when it's convenient for and the bitches you work with, you jump when the call you and then you leave again. You don't want to spend time with your family, you don't want our new baby, and you don't even want me. You told me you loved me and that you'd be with me every single moment of our lives together. I work with crazy kids all day and then take care of Sadie then go to bed alone, horny, and tired. When do I get a break, huh? When you're too old to get up in the morning and your balls start sagging on the floor? Fuck that you prick. I'm not going to be your stay at home mom/wife. If that's what I am to you then you can just go walk out the fucking door!"

I was out of breath when I stopped and realized that I had gotten up and had my arm pointing towards the door. I didn't even realize that Edward had completely broken down at that point and had begun to cry. I felt horrible, like some monster, I've known Edward since I was 19, and I knew from the bottom of my heart that he would always put me first. But for some reason, knowing that was starting to fade away.

He shot up, after my rant and held my face in his hands firmly. "Bella, darling, my wife…" he pleaded, I felt so horrible and so douche-like. "I'm so sorry to the bottom of my heart. I never meant to hurt you. I do love our family, you guys always come first. I'm trying to make sure that our life is stable, that I make sure that I have enough money to get you and our beautiful daughter everything you guys deserve and more. I never wanted you to think that I don't care. I do. And I will. Till we kill each other in the end."

I laughed. That's how our relationship was awesome one minute, then crazy and hectic the next. We both had head-butting personalities and they sometimes clashed. With my perverted mind and potty mouth I don't know how I managed to be a teacher, let alone a mother. On our wedding instead of the cliché 'till death do us part' we had the minister say 'till they kill each other in the end'.

"I love you so much Isabella Cullen. You're my best friend." I just had to kiss him after that.

At that point it was 2 in the morning and I was tired, I had to wake up at 6:30 am to get ready for work. We went to bed after a huge make out session. He spooned me as we both fell asleep in our California king sized bed.

"By the way babe, you left your phone here today, and Jessica your old secretary, called like a million times today." I felt him stiffen besides me, I noticed that, but just shrugged it off.

**So there it is. Dum Dum Dum! Another chapter. This is getting easier everyday!**

**Review please let's try to get 3 reviews. **

**I promise I'm not going to be one of those annoying writers who won't update unless there's like 60 reviews. Lol. No offense.**

**But let me know what you think! && don't forget about the poll!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter wooo. Soo like I've said b4. Go and do the poll!**

**I'm off to go to my friends house. Tomorrow I have to work. I may not update tomorrow…we'll see**

**Toodles!**

***************************************************************************

School was a drag. But it wasn't horriable. I kept throwing up this morning because of the baby, I thought I'd be past this stage but I guess not. This morning Edward had spoken to me about the baby, which I was glad about, I thought he'd forgot.

_This Morning_

"_Bella… I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say anything about the baby last night. But I'm sorry for my behavior. And I just wanted to let you know that I'm really excited about this. I cant wait until he or she is born. I truly love being a father. I love you" I started to cry. This wasn't planned, so I assumed the worse. But yay!_

"_thank you Edward. I love you too"_

_End._

Before I went to pick up Sadie, from school, I went to Toys R Us to get her the new Barbie & Three Musketeers Corinne Doll. I used to remember when Barbie's were just like ten bucks. Now, like what the fuck 22 dollars for a plastic doll. Fuck the world.

I drove over to Alice's two story little cottage like house. I knew Alice liked extraordinary things, and this house was just ordinary, but she had said that she had loved the porch and balcony wrap around that the house had, which I could understand. I parked in her drive way and knocked on the door.

Edward had our house build around the time he started to accompany his father in the family business. Our house looked like something that shouldn't be in Forks. But it did from behind; we had a huge forest surrounding our backyard, I guess that part is Forks-like.

Two seconds later Jasper opened the mahogany door with a pair of slacks and a beer in one hand.

"Hey Jasper. What's it shakn'?"

"Hey Bella. How are you shakn'"? I laughed internally on the inside. Jasper was so corny.

I dropped my bags on the dining room table and went into the kitchen to find my darling baby girl covered in brownie batter. "Mommy Mommy Mommy!" she ran over to me but I stopped her right in her tracks.

"Hold it there missy. No getting nasty chocolate gook on me." She gave me that famous pout that Edward used to do. He always got away with it, but I've learned to not give in, especially with her.

"Go wash up, get your bags and lets go. I've got a present for you." I smacked her little tush and she ran off screaming "I GOT THE BARBIE! AUNTIE ALICE I GOT CORINNE!" she was such an energetic child and she was so easy to please. Alice appeared in a blue dress way to dressy for 4pm.

"Alice, whats going on?"

"Jasper is taking me out to dinner at the new restaurant that opened up in Portland and being me I have to be ready first. It takes the longest and helps Jasper out in the end." She squeezed him and he spat a little bit of the beer he was drinking.

"By the way how is the little one?" she said patting my belly. "Just fucking fantastic, I kept throwing up this morning, and I've been having the weirdest craving for peanut butter and pickles."

"Yup sounds like your preggers."

My cell phone started to ring, I really didn't need one but Edward said I should have one in case of emergencies; the only possible thing I can use a cell phone for is to get a hold of Alice when she was watching Sadie for me. "Ello" I said.

"Bella, sweetie, I'm going to be late for dinner. Don't wait up for me. I promise to make it up to you this weekend." Today was Thursday, I can wait two more days…could i? I mean there is no school tomorrow. I guess Sadie and I could pass the time away. I heard someone whisper to him in the background.

"Edward hello?"

" Yes hunny I gota go. Give Sadie a hug for me" and with that he hung up.

That was weird. Its been a week since the fight me and Edward had. He's been making an effort to spend more time with us. He was home a couple hours early on Monday, I guess that's an improvement.

"Was that my brother?" Aliced popped out of no where.

" Yea. He's going to be late again."

"I thought you talked to him about this."

"I have and he has been making improvements by being home on time. But that was like what…only one day out of this week. At least on Tuesday he was home in time to tuck in Sadie."

We said our goodbyes and let the Whitlock's go about to dinner. They were really the ideal couple. I remember Jasper had rented out a bowling alley for Alice on their first date. Alice to my surprised told me it was the most romantic date she had ever been on and that was saying a lot considering this is the girl who would spend 500 dollars on a pair of shoes. She was so materialistic and over the top, that as soon as she met Jasper, it was this whole new Alice. I guess she started to appreciate the little things. But now her limit on a pair of shoes is 200.

Sadie frantically opened up her new toy in the car and started to brush her hair with the mini pink plastic brush the toy came with. It was only 5pm and I didn't have to start making dinner for us two until about 7 so I can get her into bed by 8:30. "Sadie hunny would you like to go to the park?"

"Okidokie mommy pookie. Can I bring Barbie?"

"As long as you don't start putting her in the sand or something crazy that you might do"

We went to the park that was about 20 minutes away from the house. I parked the car next to the jungle gym, sandbox, and swing sets. I took out my latest read of the day _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. Don't ask. I've seen the movies, all of them, but there was just something special from reading the book that you couldn't get from the movies, that had me hooked. I sat on the bench looking for Sadie before I started to read. I scanned the playground and saw her on the monkey bars. She's going to get blisters, fuck; she's going to be screaming later. I looked around the playground searching for fucking weirdo's. Nothing out of the ordinary. I began to read Harry Potter, just minding my own business just listening to my baby girl yell "No Barbie. Mommy said no sand." I laughed.

I went up to look at her and I heard a woman giggling from somewhere behind me in the picnic/bbq area. It was a woman with straight chesnut hair with a kissing her on her cheek. Cant people hook up someplace else, this was a place for kids for god's sake and these two fucking idiots were smooching right by the playground. I didn't want my daughter to be exposed to such sexual contact."Sadie hunny, we gotta go…"

I glanced back around to see if they were doing anything worse, like him going down on her on the table bench. The man looked up to look at the bitch, and then it hit me. Was that bronze hair? Who is that…wait...what?

_Edward?_

I stood there shocked. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought he was at work. He said he was going to be late. _Was that Jessica_. Yup Jessica Fucking Stanley. I put my hand over my mouth and Sadie was tugging on my bellbottom jeans. "Mommy, do we have to go?" "Y-Yes sweetie we can go home and I can go put on a movie. How's _Finding Nemo_ sound?" As I said those last words I picked up my daughter and shielded her away from where Edward was, I didn't want to see or have to explain as to why her father was at the park kissing on someone else that wasn't her mother.

I picked her up, forgetting about the book and ran back into the car. I buckled her into her car seat and ran for the driver's side. I quickly drove out of there leaving skid marks on the pavement.

_Later that night 11pm_

I couldn't sleep. Why would I sleep? My husband. My husband of 6 years…cheating? I really desperately wanted to believe that was I saw was some other man other than Edward kissing up on Jessica.

But I mean who has that fucking crazy hair of his besides him? I didn't want to stop and look back... I couldn't stop moving, after tucking Sadie in, I cleaned the kitchen, living room, bathroom, computer room…everything but our room. I just couldn't go in there, it reminded me too much of us. Our room was so different from the rest of the house. It looked like a couple of teenagers lived there. We both were wild when we met, we always went to concerts, drank, smoked weed, stole beers from the gas station. But when Sadie was born, I felt the need to slow it down a bit-I wanted to be model parents.

Is that why Edwards cheating, because I'm not the same anymore? I mean I didn't feel different. I went to the bar that we had in the living room, and made myself a drink. A real drink not some fruity pussy drink.

I couldn't stop thinking _'Why'. _I needed someone to talk to, someone I have known for a long time. I wanted to ask them if it was my fault. But I didn't want anyone to know what was going on. I finished my fourth drink (I normally didn't drink but given the circumstances, fuck it) and decided to just grab the tequila bottle, and tipsy as can be I sat down on the couch, I heard the door open at exactly 12:45.

"Bella, what are you still doing up? Don't you have work tomorrow, and what's with the tequila?" he asked with a very curious manner. I never waited up for him. He just got home too late at times.

"Oh look who it is. Mr. I'll spend time with everyone else but his wife and his daughter" I slurred my words; this is going to be bad.

"Bella, sweetheart, I think it's time to go to bed" he grabbed my arm and stood me up. I swatted his hand away "Don't you ever fucking touch me again you piece of shit." He looked at me like I'd punched him in the gut.

"How dare you walk into this house after cheating on me"

"Bella… I can…"

"Save it!"

"I want you out of this house" I yelled "You can't kick me out of my own house, Bella" I slapped him.

"I don't give a shit, find someplace else to stay you don't deserve me or your daughter." He didn't say anything, he stood there like the prick he was and just stood there.

"Leave damit."

He just nodded and walked out, before leaving he said "If its anything Bella, I'm so truly sorry"

"Not as sorry as you will be"

And with that he left and I threw the bottle of tequila at the door. _Good Riddance._

********************************************************************************

**So yay..well not yay Edward is a bastard. Lol.**

**I'm going to put up an EPV cuz so you guys can see whats up in his mind. **

**I'm super starving and its raining…damn florida.**


	4. Chapter 4 EPV

**Chapter 3. read my A/N at the bottom! 3**

**********************************************************************

I woke up to rain hitting my car. It had been too late to call anyone and ask them for a place to stay for the night. And plus I didn't want to explain why my wife kicked me out so late in the night. I royally screwed up. I told myself that I wouldn't be one of those men who work all day and then after, and then have his very sexy assistant seduce him late at night.

I kept replaying what happened last night in my head, well first of all Bella was drinking, and she's pregnant. What was she thinking? _Well, she was furious for one thing you cheated on her._

If someone wanted to know why I did it, I can't honestly say I can explain it. As stupid as that sounds. We've been busy, doing our own things, her at school and with Sophie; and me just at work. I've always wanted to make my father proud, he gave me everything in this world and I just felt like I had to repay him, by helping him in the company.

I started to grumble, I always loved rain, and Bella hated it. Living in Forks kinda does that to you, but Bella didn't grow up here, so rain has always been the enemy. Whenever I'd rain outside and neither of us had anything better to do, we'd cuddle up in our bed with Sophie, and put on a movie with Chinese food laying out on a towel, family time is good.

I moved from the backseat to the driver's side of my Volvo and turned on the engine, when I started to hear my phone ring.

"Hello"

"Edward, Jasper. Listen we know what happened. Bella called this morning, said she needed someone to take Sophie, we all knew something was up. It's raining, I'd figure you'd guys be doing the Chinese thing tonight. "

"I've screwed up Jasper, I don't know what I can do to make things better, despite what happened, I am deeply in love with Bella."

"Well I don't know what to tell you man, I know you dick has a mind of its own, but I'd figure you'd put two and two together and realize that something isn't right, before you had Jessica suck your dick"

"Fuck." I threw my head back against the seat.

"Listen, I called to tell you that Alice is severely mad at you. And that she wants you at the house in 15 minutes so she can 'have a word with you'" he warned. Fuck, whenever Alice wanted to talk about something with anyone, we all feared her. When anything disrupts our family, Alice would be the first one to voice her opinion. And in the end we'd be shaking in fear.

"Alright tell her I'll be there soon." And with that he hung up the phone. On the way over to Alice's I kept wondering what Bella was up to. It was 3:45 in the afternoon, which ment that she had already picken up our daughter from school and has already dropped off Sophie at Alice's. _At least I get to see Sophie._

I pulled up in to the driveway, and I noticed that Bella's car is still there, when I got out of my car, I saw Alice leading Bella out the door. I ran up to Bella

"Bella, can we talk?" I pleaded

"No. I'm not saying one word to you fucker. How can you? Really?" she didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what to say.

"Bella, please, lets go somewhere, and talk." I grabbed her small fragile fingers and held them in my hands. She looked beautiful today, her hair was in soft curls and the strands in front of her head were pulled back in a clip in the back of her head, and she was in a beautiful blue sundress with a yellow cardigan.

"No. I cant stand the sight of you right now. I gota go. I have an appointment with the doctor…See you Alice" she dropped her hands from mine, and walked right passed me and into her own car.

I turned to see Alice tapping her feet on the floor, like she was waiting for something. "Well Edward, get in the house." I slowly walked passed her and walked into the living room.

"Edward I'm only going to say this once. If you don't get your shit together, everything you worked for is going to be out from under your feet. The house you built, is going to be sold, you'll be going to court for custody for your daughter and for your unborn, I will never speak to you again, and most importantly, the one person that you found a connection with; the one person who is and has always been your equal, will be asking for a divorce. Edward, when Bella says something, she sticks by it and doesn't go back. You out of all people should know that." She explained. "I don't want to know the details, Edward, but know this, you don't deserve to be a man."

The rain started to pick up, and pound against the house.

"…Alice I know I screwed up. Fuck and she had to find out right after she told me about that baby. I'm so worried I won't be able to see him or her. .."

"Well no shit ass wipe, you cheated on her." She interrupted.

"Alice, tell me what I need to do to get my wife back" at that point I started to cry. It was so overwhelming to realize that everything you've come to love is ripped out of your life by a decision you decided to make.

"go upstairs Edward, I'll start making dinner. Go take a nap and in the mean time I'll call her."

I went upstairs, and on my way up I couldn't help but to notice all the pictures ascending to the top of the stairs. They were pictures of the entire family. Alice always collected pictures; she stole pictures from other people in the family, and use them in her home. She was always so passionate about the meaning of family. She loved Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Sophie, and me very much. I couldn't help but to notice the last picture on my left. It was of me and Bella.

_Flashback_

_It had been our two year anniversary. The way we were back then, doesn't even compare to the people who we became to be. We were wild. I knew Bella was a fan of Brand New; this band that she had listen to growing up. I mean sure, they weren't metal. I loved metal. I loved the energy you'd get at shows, the words you couldn't understand, and it was just loud and awesome. _

_I had bought her tickets to go see them in Seattle, she was so excited._

"_Edward you didn't! I didn't know they were coming!"She screamed, and jumped into my arms. _

"_They're your favorite band, and you didn't know they were touring?" I joked._

"_Shut up. I can't believe it. Thank you so much." We were in my car driving to the bar were the show was being held. We got to the bar, showed the guy at the door our tickets, and I went to the bar to grab us drinks. At that point, the crowd started to gather as the lights started to dim, and Jaws Theme Swimming started to play. The lights were dim, and the band started off entire night I stood behind her with my arms wrapped around her, while she swayed to the music grinding against my lap._

"_Isabella" I whispered in her ear. She turned around and those big brown eyes were full of wonderment and love. "Yes?"_

"_I love you" I murmured to her. I thought she didn't hear me but then I started to see a small smile creep up onto her lips. "And I love you." She tilted her head back and gave me a kiss so passionate, so full of love, and excitement that I thought I was going to topple over. _

_I had wanted to do this the first month we started dating, she was so perfect for me. We just knew each other right off the bat. She was everything I had wanted in a person and more. I took the object out of my pocket, right when she pulled away from our kiss. _

"_Bella, love, will you marry me?" I whispered again. The last song started to play and I knew that both of us would cherish the moment forever, "of course" she affirmed. _

_And as Play Crack Sky started to end and Jesse sang (the last words of the song) 'you know that you are not alone, need you like water in my lungs, this is the end'. She turned around fully, dropped the bear bottle on the floor, and planted the best kiss of my life. _

_End Flashback_

I wondered down the hall and opened the door to the guest bedroom. I laid my head down and started to fall asleep…

_2 Hours Later_

"Hey Edward, dinners ready" I heard Jasper open the door and looked at me with bags under his eyes.

"Hey Jasper. Whats up?" I asked getting up from the bed.

"Nothing much dude, just got out of work. Brace yourself and come down."

I've always liked Jasper; compared to Alice, he was a 'less is more' type of guy. He was simple and such a calming guy to be around, he had that effect on people you know?

I came downstairs with Alice on the phone, whom I assume was Bella, because she kept saying 'stay off your feet, calm down, get something to eat and just relax sweetie.'

I felt a pain shoot through my chest, Bella always knew what to do, she never needed anyone to tell her what to do, she always took care of herself. She was just like that. And to hear Alice telling her what to do , just made me feel like a fucker.

I sat down at the glass dinning room table, just staring off into space, when alice placed a huge bowl of spaghetti in front of my face. I didn't realize I was hungry until I started serving myself a huge pile of it.

"Hey calm down you" Alice said.

Jasper sat down with a beer in his hand, "Hey Edward, do you want a drink?"

"Sure, whatcha got?" I asked "Whiskey. Dry"

"No coke?" he shook his head.

"Whiskey on the rocks it is". A second later he came back and placed my drink on the table. I drank it in one gulp. "I figured you'd do that" he said turning around, giving me the bottle instead.

"Don't get drunk Edward." Alice warned. " I spoke to Bella" my head shot up " and I calmed her down. She won't be returning to work, Edward. She quit teaching for the year" _What? What had happened for Bella to do that? Well I cheated on her, but I feel like there's more._

"Why?" I asked

"She's going to tell you herself. She said after dinner you can come over back to the house and talk to her. But after we talk" I was ready to leave now if Alice hadn't completed her sentence with that.

"Edward you need to talk to her. If you love her like you say then your going to have to start all over with her. You know Bella the best. I don't know why you decided to be a slut and fuck some random slut. But you need to know what your getting into. I don't even know what to say honestly. You can go now if you want."

I know that I'd fucked up big time for Alice to have nothing to say. She looked as if all the sunshine from the world had been sucked dry. I hurt my baby sister. I walked over to her kissed her small head.

"I love you." I whispered in her hair.

"I know" she said "but I'm not the one you should be saying that to." I nodded my head and walked out smiling at Jasper.

I didn't know what I was going to say, or how this was going to go down, and to be honest I wanted to run away. But I had to fix things, for the sake of my marriage, my daughter, and my unborn child.

*****************************************************************************

**I'm sorry I havnt updated. I've been having a few problems in my life. With fighting with my own bf. So i hope you enjoyed. I wont be updating for a while. **

**If reviews are good and I'm in a happy mood I'll update tomorrow or tonight again before I go on vacation. **

**I'm leaving tomorrow until Monday and theres no internet where I'm going**

**Happy reading! && Happy June**


	5. Chapter 5 EPV

**So I'm back from vacation, I wrote this story when I was there. I didn't forget about you guys!**

**Thanks so much for supporting my story! From my bottom of m 3 thanks for adding my story to your alerts & fav's. && for those who reviewed.**

**Review!**

**LoL! Happy reading! (PS. Next chp. Is going to be BPV)**

***************************************************************

I drove down the winding road to our house thinking about how this conversation might actually go. I was scared. I didn't want to lose my wife or my family and I was shaking thinking that it would.

God damit. Why did this have to happen? Why does anyone cheat? Because they aren't satisfied? I mean that's the reason why I did it. I just wanted some attention as stupid as that sounds. But I didn't do it because I didn't love Bella; we were just going through this strange phase. I don't know.

_Flashback_

_I was designing a neighborhood for a couple of people overseas, and according to my father if this goes well and they agree to buy our design, we'd be according to him 'rolling in the dough'. This could mean big things for my father's company, he's always worked so hard for what he's accomplished in life and it made me proud to be following in his footsteps and to be his son._

_It was 11 pm I'd been working since 10 am and I was just utterly exhausted. It was our first child, and she knew I could be constantly working so I could provide for us. it's not like I never saw my family, just not during the week, and only during week nights But for Bella, I remember that she told me that it felt like a double shift at work. I could understand, that is what work felt like. I just couldn't put my finger on it, but something was off with Bella, I understood (or at least I thought I did) that Sadie was a handful, she always required attention. With that we hadn't been intimate, every time I saw her she was either trying to do something with Sadie, by either calming her down or feeding her or whatever, and the other half of the time I find her passed out, exhausted, from her day. We rarely talked and now that since the school year was beginning, she had to drop off Sadie at my sisters and then go to school to prepare for a new year._

_I was working on the project that had me working late, I was looking down at a couple of papers when I heard the door open._

"_Mr. Cullen?" I looked up and it was Jessica. She had transferred over to another part of the company; she used to be my assistant. She was great, always had a smile on her face, and was always willing to help me out with whatever I wanted. _

"_Hey Jessica what's up?" I looked up at her. I gota say she was pretty. She had her chestnut hair in a messy bun, and she had on a pencil skirt that showed her beautiful long legs. I loved long legs on a woman._

"_I was just leaving, and I happened to take the short cut and I noticed that your office light was on. I wanted to make sure everything was okay in here."_

"_Everything is fine Jessica, thanks"_

"_No problem, Mr. Cullen." At that point she had been practically crawling over to my desk with lust in her eyes. I watched her until she sat on the corner of my desk, her skirt rising up._

"_Um…" that's all I could say…I was just wondering what the hell was going on._

_She took her finger and put it on my chest and slowly dragged it all the way down to m belt buckle. I started to shiver. I had no idea where this was going and honestly, there was nothing in m head. I was drawing a blank._

"_You know Cullen, I always had a thing for you, you have this wild sex appeal about you, but you come in this office day in and day out, taking on all these projects and you let people walk all over you and bark orders at you like your some sort of dog. Come to think of it, I don't think there is any man left in you at all" she said poking a finger at me._

_I gotta say that shocked me, which was half true. But I just wanted to make everyone happy, to show that I was a hard worker, and that I did deserve this company when my father handed it off to me. _

_I grabbed the back of her hair tangling my fingers in her short soft waves. She kissed me ferociously, like she's been dreaming about this. Her lips dominated over mine, and her tongue just went in my mouth on their own accord. She was crazy, absolutely wild with her style of kissing, but I liked it. I liked it way too much to listen to my conscience and stop. She kissed like Bella kissed when we were caught up in the moment, like we used to. Now it was just chaste kisses here and there._

_I sat up abruptly grabbed her curvy hips placed her in front of me and turned her around. I bended her over my desk, shit flying everywhere on the floor. I grabbed her by her chin, with my body standing behind her, my dick rubbing on her backside. I pointed her chin up with my hand, and whispered in her ear "Is that really what you think?" _

_I nibbled on her ear and I felt her legs drop, like she couldn't control them anymore and she let out a loud "Hmph." _

_I kissed that cheek of hers that started to turn a sort of rosy color and started to make my hands creep slowly up her legs. I slowly rose up her black pencil skirt and noticed that she was wearing a garter belt set attached to a red lace thong with a heart just above her ass. I bend down and started kissing the back of her thighs reaching all the way up to her ass, her beautiful round, white ass. _

_I kissed it and smacked it lightly._

_She was keeping herself up by her hands, and I knocked down her arms making her slam onto my desk. I spread open her ass checks as she bent over further, and kiss her lips from behind. I shoved my tongue inside of her and I felt her quiver. I opened up her ass to get a better angle and started to lick her folds. I've always been fucking talented at eating a girl out; she tasted sweet._

_After what seemed like 5 minutes, I stood up behind her and I swore she let out a whine. I zipped down the zipper to my black Armani slacks, and my erection sprang to life. I ended up tearing that pretty little thong and I grabbed Edward Jr. and shoved him right into her. I grabbed her hips for support and I started pounding myself into her._

"_God, Edward, yes!" she moaned as the whole desk shook._

_I didn't say anything; there was nothing I wanted to say. The only things that came out of my mouth were grunts and pants. I heard her start to pant, "oh god" over and over and felt her tighten up around me; she was close and I was too. With one last hard thrust I came into her-hard._

_It didn't last long; I'd been sexually frustrated the past few days._

_This had been an angry soon as I came down from my high I took her face in my hands with me still behind her and her on the desk and I said "Who's the dog now bitch?" I saw her smirk._

_I re-zipped my jeans, and ran my fingers through her hair. _

_She stood up and turned around with a hazy look in her eyes and she patted down her skirt. _

"_That was incredible." She said_

"_Yea, it was something" I kicked myself in the head, I could I be so stupid?_

"_Is there something wrong Edward?" she asked. "Was I not good enough?"_

"_You were beautiful" I assured her. "Just this whole thing was a mistake; I don't know what came over me"_

"_I'm sorry for coming on to you like that, I don't know either, I haven't been myself lately."_

"_Yea, I can understand what you mean."_

_End Flashback_

At this point I'd been standing in front of the door, not knocking, just standing. Being in my thoughts, I don't even remember getting out of the car. I shook my head, stood up straight and knocked on the door. I was so anxious. Just then, Sadie opened the door holding a teddy bear.

"Sadie sweetie." I bent down, and picked her up and inhaled her scent, smelled like strawberries, just like Bella.

Sadie was never ever one of those messy children, she always liked to look her best, and smell her best. She was one of the cleanest kids I've ever seen, probally a trait she got from Alice.

"Hi daddy. Where were you last night?" she said

"I was at auntie Alice's" I said. How was I supposed to explain this to a 5 year old? "Oh…" was all that she could say. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I put her on the floor, when I looked up I saw Bella standing there with a button up white shirt, jeans and an checkered green apron.

"Sadie, why don't you go play upstairs while mommy and daddy talk, okay? I put on the Barbie Fashion Show game on the computer in my room if you want to play that too."

"Ok!" and with that she ran upstairs

I got up from my knees, and looked up to see Bella, "Hey…", I honestly didn't know what to say, I was quite surprised when Alice said that I could come over my house, just because Bella wanted to talk to me.

"Umm, why don't you go in the dining room. I made dinner; there is something I need to discus." The phone started to ring, and she went in the kitchen to pick it up.

I carefully walked over to the living room, taking everything in. Nothing here has really much changed. I glanced over at the table and noticed that there were two places set up for dinner, and huge pot of ziti in the middle. I didn't get to eat much at Alice's, so I was starving.

She walked over to the table with her eyes focused on the table, probally to avoid looking at me; she sat down.

I wanted to be the one to break the ice, "Bella, can we please talk"

"That's what we are going to do" she said annoyingly.

"Bella I never meant to hurt y…" she cut me off "I don't want to talk about that, there is no excuse or reason I could possibly get from you to explain your dumb fucking decisions Edward. Point blank, you cheated, end of story. There is nothing that you can say that will make up for what you did." She got me there.

"I wanted to talk to you about our baby."

"Is there anything wrong with it" I started to sweat, what could be going on.

"Since I'm already three and a half months pregnant, and the other night I drank, well I ended up telling the doctor that, and he ran some tests, cuz you know pregnant women shouldn't be drinking. Anyway, he told me that since I'm so early in the pregnancy, me drinking ended up making my-our baby sick somehow, I can't explain it, it's some medical mambo jumbo bullshit. So I quit my job so I can just play it safe and rest for a couple of months; and since I'm going to be on maternity leave, there was just no point in me to finish out the year."

That's the reason why she quit, oh shit. I can't believe I'd done thing to my own wife. I honestly just wanted to jump off a bridge. What did make me have hope though was that she called herself out on saying that it was our baby.

"I'm going to need some help with Sadie, and someone to help me around the house. So I've called Jake to come and stay with us for a while."

"What?! No fucking way Isabella. He is not staying here at our house." I shot up from my chair and was fuming.

"Listen here jerk off, it would have been you, but you fucked some other skank that wasn't your wife. You have screwed yourself over. And oh by the way, I don't want you staying at this house anymore."

"Jake. Is. Not. Staying. Here" I said through my teeth.

"Yes. He. Is." She must be fucking mental. There was no way I was going to let my wife's ex-boyfriend stay at my house with my wife, and with my children.

"There is no one else, I can't bother Alice anymore, my father moved to California with Sue, I don't have anyone else." At that point she'd sat down, completely out of energy, "I can't fight with you anymore Edward, I don't trust you, and I don't want to see you, if it wasn't for Sadie, and our other one" she put a hand on her stomach, " I would have divorce papers sitting right in front of you. I need Jacob to help me."

I needed to think of our baby, Sadie, and her-Jacob always did take care of Bella, from what I'd known. I never knew Jacob, but I've heard a lot from all the stories that she has told me. And when I finally met the guy at a grocery store with Bella, he looked like he'd lost the world and seeing Bella, had brought a spark to his eyes. Bella did that to people; she was always a genuine person.

I let out the breath that I'd been holding "Alright, considering the circumstances, i'll allow it.."

"Gee thanks dad" she said sarcastically

"…But I will not go down without a fight. Believe it or not Bella, I will do whatever it takes to get you back. I'm horribly sorry for what I did, and I know you don't want to talk about it. So I'm going to leave it at that. I love you. Just promise me you'll call me if you need _anything_. Anything at all; and anything in regarding our baby…Just please promise me that." I pleaded

"Alright Edward."

"Thank you."

And with that I left.


	6. Authors Note

**A/N**

**Oh my god. My first A/N. te he hehe.**

**Anyway I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm sorry for not updating. I'd get pissed off if I didn't get an a new chapter on my favorite stories too.**

**I've been busy with work and me and my bf have been iffy. But its all good now.**

**I'll update tonight/early tomorrow.**

**P.S I wanna thank Twiligh Tink for snapping me out of it. **

**Thanks guys 3**

**Karina**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I havnt been around. But I'm back!**

**So here is the new chapter in Bella's point of view.**

**I'm going to skip around to a month if you guys don't mind. So hows life??? Lol Happy reading! **

**Disc: I do not own twilight or the characters. But I own what happens in their lives in this story. **

**=]**

****************************************************************************** **

1 Month Later

I couldn't take it anymore. My new year's resolution hadn't been to have my husband cheat or to get pregnant, _again_. Ugh fuck! Why did this have to happen to me? Why did anything happen to anybody? Why does the Cotton commercial have its own song?

Stranger things keep happening in the world. I guess it's to keep us entertained. Who knows? I didn't want to have Jacob come to the house. Well I mean, I did date the guy. He wasn't that bad. On the other hand, Jacob was my first love. I did love him, but a part of me needed more, Jake would always depend on me for everything; and I felt like I couldn't take that anymore. It's like grow up already, but not in a harsh way…I just kept having this feeling that if he didn't get the way I wanted him to be, then I knew I would start to just…lose interest. That sounds whorish. I wanted to move on with my life, I wanted to try new things, and I felt like he was keeping me from them. I wasn't happy, having sex would be just blah, instead of _OH MY GOSH, YES! YES! FUCKING A YES!_

So I broke it off with him. I always wanted to remain friends. He was a great guy, he understood me, and he got me. He knew me better than I knew myself. I didn't want to lose that, the rest of what we had…

But it got complicated. He still loved me, and I felt bad having him to stay around just so he can cheer me up or keep me company. So I stopped talking to him.

It wasn't until recently, when I started talking to him-for the same selfish reason why I let him go in the first place…I needed someone to talk to. And not just anybody, Jake. I needed Jake, the one person who got me. At first I felt bad, but as soon as I heard his voice, I just had to say hello.

He wasn't married, he wasn't in a relationship. But in place of that, he opened up a bar right in California that I've heard of once before, _Ella_. Ella in Spanish means her, aka me. And I'm not trying to be the bitch who broke the heart of one of Hollister's hopping new bar.

He had already stayed here for a month, and things were going alright. It seemed like he got over me. We were just friends. I really do appreciate that he's here. I was quite surprised when he offered to stay with me for a while, until I got better. I was, like I said, surprised, I thought he was going to be clingy, but he wasn't. He helped me out with Sadie, giving her baths, reading to her at bed, playing with her, whatever. She had really grown to Jake; I knew she knew that she didn't think of him as her new daddy. I think in some weird Sadie way she understood what was going on, even though I didn't tell her that her daddy was a cheater.

I've been going to the doctor 4 times a month to make sure nothing major happed and nothing had. I began to show and I was as Jake put it, "you look like you've just soaked up the sun." And he was right. I was beginning to glow, as you would put it. I was so happy that I was pregnant again, I enjoyed it in some way, I was just sad that I couldn't experience this with me. It hurt me so much that at night I would cry too badly to a point where I couldn't breathe and I kept clutching my chest. Edward was my best friend, like Jake, he knew every secret about me, and he just knew how to take care of me in a way that only a handful of people know how to do.

Edward is the light in this darkness that I couldn't shake out of. He always gave me hope and I liked that about him. I just don't know why he would cheat, I was in no way a horrible wife. I married him, had his kid, dealt with his shit, had sex in the Red Lobster bathroom like he wanted because he said that "he couldn't wait to fuck the shit out of me anymore"….

Jake was out getting groceries and he was missing the Strong Toddler on TLC. I was cuddling in my couch with my blanket, it was raining outside, and the thunder just started and it struck me…I've been sitting on this couch for 5 hours watching tv, and you know what I realized? I want to see _My Sisters Keeper_.

Jodi Picoult is an amazing writer, every book I read I just can't put down, she makes me want read more. I was entranced. She wrote a new story every time, just something I wish that I was going through. Haha. My life a daytime soap. I couldn't imagine my life with so much drama. But that's what it felt like.

"Mommy" she broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Daddy's here to pick me up" Oh, that's right. Edward was going to take Sadie to go to McDonalds for lunch.

"He is? Why don't you go upstairs put on your Dora the Explorer rain boots and put on your raincoat?"

"Cool, I'll go get it now!" she ran as fast as her little legs could go, and then she tripped. At least she has that quality like her mother.

"I'm okay!" she yelled, she knew now to say that, because I always asked if she was okay after she fell, I knew what that felt like.

I went to open the door, and Edward's back was towards me. He must have heard me open the door, cuz he turned around.

"Oh hey Bella." I guess he was expecting Sadie.

"Hey Edward. Why don't you get out of the rain?"

He was soaked. His black American Eagle polo clung on to his muscular chest, _aye_. I still wasn't over him, not in a million years.

I went to the closet by the door and grabbed a towel for him to dry off. "Thanks" he said.

"No problem. Sadie what is keeping you up?" I yelled, she was taking a while.

"I'm talking to Jake on the phone!"

"Oh, he's still here?" Edward asked

"Yeah, he's out getting groceries…"

"You look beautiful…" I blushed "You look amazing pregnant."

Ah I couldn't help it, but my knees gave in.

"Yea, the baby is starting to grow" I said as I rubbed my belly. "Yea…I'm glad you're doing better"

"Thank you, I am, I feel so much better, calmer. Ya' know?"

"Calmer? You're never calm. You sound like you've smoked some weed or something." What the hell? Where was this coming from?

"Weed? I'm pregnant remember? Though I still have some left upstairs." ha-ha shit I did have some, I hid it from Edward so he didn't take it with him.

"You hid it from me didn't you? I couldn't find it" I smiled.

"Daddy!" She's alive! Haha.

"Hey Dora."

"I'm not Dora daddy I'm Sadie."

"Yes Sadie my princess" he smiled up at her. I loved Edward and Sadie's relationship. As long as he made her happy I always said. He picked her up and spun her around her raincoat going around her like a dress.

"You silly daddy." She giggled.

I walked them outside with my umbrella. I had to hold on to the rail and slowly slower my pregnant ass down the stairs.

"Here let me help…" he put his warm hand around my waist and I felt that jolt of electricity that I got when I first met him. I kept feeling that jolt every time I spent a while without Edwards touch.

We looked at each other for what I swore was a minute. He knew what that feeling meant, and yeah he felt it too. His green eyes, I love his green eyes, the sparkled.

"Umm… I am going to have her for a couple hours. Y-You don't mind do you?" he asked cautiously.

"You're her father. You don't need my permission to see her." He simply nodded and smiled. He slipped Sadie in her car seat and closed the door.

He turned to me and cupped my cheek. I can't believe I'm giving into his. I don't move. I just stand there, my mind blank. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what was going to happen, but whatever did happen, I was sure I wouldn't regret it.

"I miss you" he silently said, almost a whisper.

"I know" was all I could say.

And with that he left.

*******************************************************************

**Can I get some REVIEWS PLEASE?**


	8. Chapter 8

I noticed some grammar errors in my story last night. I'm sorry btw.

I guess I shouldn't get high when I type. Haha. That's great advice, take it in.

So anyway, many of you have been wondering why Bella & Edward haven't talked about what happened, and I did that on purpose. Trust me it'll all work out. P.S I love flashbacks

Disc: I don't own twilight or its characters.

************************

I wish we could know the events that happen every day, just so if anything bad happens we can know ahead of time. If I would have known that a simple outing would lead me and Edward to Forks Hospital, then I wouldn't have let them go to the movies. Here I was sitting in the hospital room with Jacob on one side and Sadie on the other…

Jacob toke Sadie to go see a movie, I told them that I wasn't feeling well, and I wasn't, the baby kept making me nauseous every time I stood up. I wanted to go to the movies, why not me? So here I was sitting alone by myself in my room, flipping through some celebrity news magazine. Secretly I loved these magazines, I can spend an hour reading just one, and unlike others I know, I read the thing from front to back.

I started to get a little sleepy, so I snuggled into my blanket, I was ready to fall asleep when I heard my phone ring. Fuck, why now?

"Hello?"

"Yo bella! Its me." Jacob

"And Sadie!" I heard my baby girl yell in the backround.

"I just wanted to let you know we got out of the movies, and now we are on our way home."

"Alright guys just be careful"

"Oh we will. Oh shit! Fuck!" and with that, I heard things crashing in the backround, and the phone go dead.

"oh my god! Oh my god! No no." What had happened? What the fuck "Jacob!"

I quickly dialed Edwards number, told him what happened the best way possible, and he said he'd meet me at the house in 5, I guess he was at Alice's. I got up and got dressed, pulling on my sandals on in the meantime and I heard Edward barge into the house, running upstairs. He looked at me with a panic on his face.

"Bella" he came up and hugged me.

"Bella what happened" I could tell he started to panic.

"I was talking to Jake, he and Sadie were on their way back from the movies, and I heard a huge crash in the background and then the line went dead."

"FUCK." He yelled it, I would of too if I could get anything going through my head

"I d-don't know should I c-call back?" more waterworks, I started dialing the number, but the line kept making that annoying sound that it was busy.

"No my babygirl. No no no no" I slammed myself down on the floor and started crying.

"Shh, Bella, we'll go to the hospital to see if they had been admitted, and just calm down, everything will be fine. Okay?"

"No it won't! What if she dies, I can't handle it if anything happens to our little girl."

He took my chin and lifted it up and looked at me intensely, "Isabella, Sadie is going to be fine. I swear okay, we are going to go to the hospital okay?"

"Umhm" was all I could mutter.

He put his hand on my arm and lifted me up, "I should get Sadie's new Barbie, she loves that thing." I ran upstairs to get it, but instead of getting the Barbie, I ended up grabbing a whole mess load of toys.

"Bella"

"We have to go, stop packing for Sadie. Lets go sweetie." I was sweating at this point, he noticed, and took the back of his hand to wipe away the sweat.

"Okay"

Unsteadily, I wobbled down the stairs with Edward holding my arm. I can't believe what has happened, my first daughter, my daughter. I rubbed my stomach absentmindedly and thought to myself 'I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you either'.

Edward led me downstairs, through the foyer, out the door, down the stairs again, and into the car.

He gently sat me down, put the seat belt over my head, and shut the door.

The drive on the way to Forks Hospital was the longest drive on my life.

"Are we there yet?"

"We're almost there sweetheart." I loved that he used sweet words on me when I was going out of wack. It surprisingly calmed me down. I was glad Edward was with me, I am glad that we talked about things, I kinda think that his reason for cheating on me was stupid, but when it came down to everything, I probably would have done the same thing. I was so glad he was with me, I couldn't have gotten up on my own, and drove there by myself.

_Flashback_

I grumbled and got out of bed pissed, so pissed that I was seeing red. I wanted to fucking sleep what the fuck. I wabbled downstairs and held the ramp so I wouldn't trip or some shit. Sadie was at school, and Jacob was at work. I was trying to sleep, I was so tired. I couldn't remember why pregnancy made you uber tired.

I opened the door, annoyingly, and saw Edward standing there.

"Yes?" what the hell was he doing here, I didn't have time for this, and I didn't want to do this. God I hate him.

"I wanted to come by to see how you were doing…" he said. "Yeah…" I said and with that I shut the door. Fuck that noise.

Before the door even shut, he held it open with his hand, "I mean, I want to talk about us."

The look on his face was so cute, cute…? No, it was sweet. I don't know, it's like he was sad. Good, fucking asshole fucked another girl, that wasn't me! Who was I to him really? What was I thinking?

"Us, really? Us. Yea, okay. Uh huh." Babble much?

"What?"

"I mean, you come here after what almost a month later, and now you want to talk? I don't want you near me or my home" I spat.

"Bella, please lets' just go inside."

I turned myself around and just stood by the kitchen in the living room. I saw him sat, I guess he thought I would too.

"Listen Bella, I want to explain myself. Please? Sit down."

Sit down my ass I am not doing shit. So I just stood there

"Bella I don't know honestly why I did what I did…" He didn't know? How couldn't he know? You always have a reason as to why your dick gets hard and you stick it in some foreign territory.

"What! You gotta be fucking kidding me! How can you not know the reason for your actions? I AM YOUR WIFE. Do you comprehend that? You are so fucking..."

"HEY. YOU FUCKING LISTEN." This time I sat down. He had never spoken to me like that before, with anger, determination and I fucking loved it in a weird way, but I was scared. I can just imagine him smiling inside his head at the fact that I obeyed to sit down.

His head dropped down, like doing that had taken a lot out of him, "You were never there for me Bella. Never. You don't support my dreams in owning the company, you are never around, and when we are together, it's like we are complete strangers. The only person that gets excited about seeing me anymore is Sadie. We aren't how we used to be, and despite the situation, I'm really saddened that we aren't ourselves anymore."

Listening to this, I couldn't help but to agree, our marriage is changing us. "Ever since we got married…" I said.

"Yea." Apparently we are on the same page

"Your right Edward, and the funny thing is, is that I feel the same way. And I bet you that none of us would of admitted that if you hadn't fucked Stanley."

"Bella I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I love you until the end of the world, but I had a weak moment. She came by to check to see if anyone was in my office, cuz we were closed, she said something that triggered…"

"I don't want to hear about your one night stand. I'm sorry that the things we do in our lives have changed us, and have reduced you to be a weak man. But people can make better choices. And on top of our problems already, you decided to make them worse."

Here come the water works, why can't anything just go right. I guess when he saw me crying he got up, he knelt beside me.

"Bella, you are my world, we're soul mates. I know, from the bottom of my hearts that we were supposed to be together. I just know it." He whispered.

_End Flashback_

When we pulled up to the hospital I practically ran outside and into the emergency entrence.

The lobby was empty, well except for like 2 people, it smelled like alcohol, and it was freezing.

The receptionist lady was some bitch with red hair, red lipstick and red nails. She was chewing Big Red. I walked up to her, and she didn't even notice I was there.

"Um yeah, hello"

"May I help you" she said annoyingly

"Sadie Cullen and Jacob Black. Were they admitted today?" she started to fondle on the historic computer in front of her and she kept making these weird 'hmphm' noises.

"oh yea they were admitted like 5 minutes ago. Just go and have a seat…" she sounded like she was from the south, weird that she's in Forks.

"Listen here you fucking red neck. My daughter is in there; push that button to open the door, NOW"

"Bella! I'm sorry she's just…"

"This bitch is telling me that I can't see my daughter."

"Okay, fine I'll let you in"

"Gee thanks" I murmured

We walked down the halls, and I remembered that she didn't even give me the room number, I swear I am going to kill that bitch.

"Are you looking for Sadie and Jacob?" I heard someone ask from behind me

I turned around and a doctor that looked like the size of a mini house came up to me, his hair reminded me of a clown's curly wig.

"Yes we are" Edward said

"Hello, I'm Dr. McCarthy. Emmett McCarthy. I'm the one looking after Jacob and Sadie."

"Oh hi. How are they? Wheres my daughter?"

"Well, umm…" he started to look down at his papers.

"Ms. and Mr. Cullen."

"Sorry Ms. Cullen, ok...here we are. How are you related to Jacob Black?" I guess he found the papers he was looking for.

"Jacob is a family friend, his parents died a couple years back, he is currently staying with me at my house.

"Oh ok, an SUV hit the car that Jacob Black was driving, and even though your daughter was in a car seat, and Jacob had his seat belt on, the impact was still pretty hard, and caused both of them to be in a coma. Their vita signs are stable, Jacob on the other hand lost a lot of blood, and he broke his leg and his arm in three places. Your daughter ,just has a few cuts and bruises. They are both in the same room, down the hall in room 282"

I practically ran down the hall until I found the room I was looking for, I saw Sadie hooked up on all these machines, with wires sticking out of her. My daughter, my only baby girl, I can't believe this was going on. She looked so helpless, trapped and drowned in all the wires.

On the monitor her heart beat and his sounded almost in sync, and steady. I heard Edward behind me and he put his arms around my waist.

"Oh Edward, how can this happened" I turned around and started hysterically crying into his shirt.

"Shh Bella, its all going to be okay, they look perfectly fine. Just give them some time to rest."

I couldn't help but to just keep crying, I got out of my husband's arms and went over to kneel down by Sadie.

She was sweating and I wipped the sweat away from her face.

"Its okay my love, you'll be okay, just come back to us soon please" I whispered in her ear with my forehead to her cheek. "I love you, your father loves you"

We can only wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys, umm its hard to say this but I'm gona have to end this story.**

**I have a lot going on and I feel bad having you guys wait for a new chapter.**

**If there is anyone who wants to take my story and continue writing it, I'll be more than happy**

**To give it to you.**

**Let me know. **

**Thanks for understanding **

**&& thanks for those of you who supported Remembering Us.**

**3**

**Karina**


End file.
